


An Endless Dream

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Thibaut最近总是做同一个梦。





	An Endless Dream

Thibaut最近总是做同一个梦。

详细点说，是一个春梦。这件事本身没多大出奇的，出奇的是梦的对象：Eden Hazard。

他的俱乐部兼国家队队友，一个有女友和三个娃的绝对直男。

Thibaut最开始祈祷着这种奇怪的迷恋能很快消失得一干二净，但这个梦却如同鬼魅一般，始终追在他的身后。一天，两天，一周，两周——今天是比利时门将第十七次做同一个梦。

同样的内容，同样的对象，同样让人无法自拔的蓝眼睛。

每次梦中Eden的穿着都会有少许不同：昨天是球衣，今天是西装，明天可能就是其它奇怪的装束——但他总会引着Thibaut绕进一个巷子一样的地方，然后在他的双膝间跪下。

Thibaut从未想过梦中的触感能如此真实，至于他第二天在近乎窒息的快感中醒来时，只能把自己关进浴室里冲上半个钟的冷水澡，却依旧浇不灭噬骨的欲火。

Eden的眼睛很蓝，在昏暗中依旧明亮。

Eden的嘴唇很红，包裹着Thibaut的阴茎，在吞吐间被溢出的唾液打湿。

Thibaut在梦中永远是这个视角，模糊在一起的红和蓝刺得他双眼发痛。他还记得把小个子前锋推到墙上时手上的触感，记得用力揉捏Eden臀肉时他忍痛的呻吟，记得他唇舌炽热柔软，轻而易举把自己烤化。

更多的细节都丢失在半梦半醒间，但Thibaut总是清晰地记得梦的结尾。他射了两次，还是三次——粘稠的体液落在Eden打着小卷的短发上，沾在他的胡茬上，从他的眉骨慢吞吞地滑到侧颊，再停留在他上翘的唇角。

更多的精液在他口中，一部分已经被囫囵咽下，剩下的含在舌下，黏腻于齿间。他就像个一口气灌了一大瓶牛奶的孩子，把白色搞得自己一脸一身，眼睛里还一片纯真无辜。Thibaut记得他刻意放慢了吞咽的动作：滚动的喉结，微眯起的双眼和越发明显的笑意——Eden完全抓住了他的死穴。

结束后Eden轻松地起身，抚平衣服上的褶皱——他甚至还扯着Thibaut的领子给了他一个轻佻的吻。Thibaut只能脱力地靠在墙上，注视着Eden转身走远，直到消失在巷子尽头。他离去前总会说同一句话，再向Thibaut挤挤左眼，就像他平时总爱做的那样。

但Thibaut从来没听清过。

也许也永远不会。


End file.
